


Welcome to Cleveland

by phoenixseths



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, taxi driver!dolph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixseths/pseuds/phoenixseths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth usually hates Mondays (especially today), but somebody just might be here to light it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Cleveland

**Author's Note:**

> this is seth/dolph or riggler as i call it, and it's one of my other ships. :D

Seth still hadn’t adjusted to city life, despite living in downtown Cleveland for over a month now. He loved it here, there was so much to do just a short walk away, bars, and he did appreciate the people (well, their looks) here also.

But he still couldn’t adjust to the crazy and rude drivers, the city noises that still kept him awake at night, and the city smells.

But today hadn’t been a lucky day either, but when were Mondays lucky, anyway? Today had just been worse though.

The office was stressful and chaotic, due to the fact that 3 people had been fired today, and Seth had messed up some sort of paperwork, almost causing him to get fired. Plus, the copier broke so he had to write all day, his hand now cramping and sore, then one of his asshole co workers Randy Orton “accidentally” splashed steaming hot coffee on his white dress shirt, making Seth have to wear his jacket the rest of the day in the air conditioner-free office.

He had his briefcase in his right hand as he walked down the street, heading towards the bus stop with an umbrella open in his other as he held it over his head as he tried to block the shitty rainy weather that matched his shitty day.

He sat down at the bus stop and he waited for the bus to arrive and take him back to his dog waiting in his apartment so he could lay with him and watch TV while they share leftovers.

Seth stood up and exited the booth when he noticed the bus, waiting for it to stop. But it did the complete opposite and just zoomed past him, driving through a puddle in the process and splashing Seth, drenching him and his clothes.

“What the fuck, asshole!” He yelled as if the bus driver could hear him, then started to walk. “This day just keeps on getting better, doesn’t it?” Seth let out a sarcastic laugh, trudging in his heavy, soaked clothes.

He look ahead as he walked continued on, oblivious to the world until a pair of lights blinded him, tires screeching as Seth jumped back, one hand on the hood of the taxi as he dropped his umbrella, keeping a tight grip on his briefcase.

“Fuck!” Seth breathed out, putting his free hand on the back of his head, shaken up at the thought of almost getting killed. He looked down at the ground as he heard a car door open and close, footsteps getting louder as they neared him.

“Hey, you okay?” The driver asks, Seth looking up to see a man the same height as him, with spaghetti looking blonde hair that’s pulled up in a tight ponytail, him wearing skinny jeans and converse with a black t-shirt and a leather jacket, who was pulling it off really well.

“Yeah, yeah.” Seth answered, then feeling guilt taking over him. “Look, I’m so sorry that happened, Ive just had a bad day, and I was just set on getting home and I wasn’t paying attention, and I-”

“Look, dude!” The guy cut him off. “It’s fine, don’t sweat it. Everybody has those days.”

“Yeah, thanks for understanding.” Seth sighed,him turning around to pick up his now ripped up umbrella, which he shook his head at.

“Look, since it’s pouring out here and you look really stressed, I’ll give you a ride home.” He offered, Seth surprised the man wasn’t yelling or even showing the slightest sign of annoyance.

“Are you sure?” Seth asked, not wanting to burden the guy anymore than he already has.

“Yes, I don’t want to leave you out here like an asshole and let you get sick with Pneumonia or something. Let’s go.” He turned around and walked back to the taxi, Seth looking at his ass before getting into the passenger seat of the taxi.

“Alright, where are we going?” The guy asked as he put on his seatbelt, starting to drive ahead.

“Maine Apartments, across the street from Horseshoe Casino.” Seth answered, the guy nodding slightly. They drove in silence for a while, until Seth broke the silence.

“What’s your name?” He asked.

“Dolph, Dolph Ziggler.” He answered, eyes staying on the road. “Yours?”

“Seth Rollins.”

“Well Seth, you don’t seem like you’re from here, where’d you come from?” Dolph asked, glancing at him for a second.

“Well, I came from Davenport, Iowa almost two months ago. A friend of mine got me this really good office job and it’s a nice change,” Seth explained. “What about you, you live in the city?”

“No, I go to college in Kent, an hour away.” He answered.

“Kent State University?” Seth asked, him hearing about the college before.

“Yeah, there.” Dolph answered. “I’ve lived in the city before, so I just come up here when I don’t have classes and work to pay for tuition and they pay for my gas.”

Seth laughed at the last comment, saying, “Good reasons.”

“Yeah, that helps a lot with money.” He smiles.

They then pull up to the apartment building and Dolph stops the car and puts it into park, then turning to Seth.

“As much as I would love to continue this conversation, we’ve arrived.”

“Yeah,” Seth got out his wallet, opening it and trying to find cash. “How much?”

“It’s on me.” Dolph waved him off.

“Oh. Well, thanks for helping me out today.” Seth said.

“Maybe we could continue this conversation at dinner this Saturday?” Dolph asks, smirking at Seth and his eyes full of hope.

“Uh, yeah sure. That sounds nice.” Seth smiled, putting his wallet away and getting his phone out, Dolph doing the same as they exchanged numbers. “Well, I’ll see you this Saturday, Dolph.”

Seth then climbed out the car as Dolph nodded at him, saying goodbye to him and drove off after Seth closed the door, him walking towards the building.

He smiled to himself, his day feeling brightened and him looking forward to Saturday. Maybe Mondays weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
